


Knee socks to cover a bruise

by Zooey_Glass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, post-AHBL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zooey_Glass/pseuds/Zooey_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set shortly after All Hell Breaks Loose 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knee socks to cover a bruise

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'violet' in 100_ghosts.

'You some kinda freak, or somethin'?'

Sam jumped, suddenly aware he was still holding his dick, still standing numbly in front of the urinal.

'Freakin' faggot,' the guy mumbled, and shambled past just a little too close.

Sam zipped up hastily and turned to wash his hands. His reflection stared back from the filthy mirror, bruised eyes and too-pale skin making him look like one of the junkies the sickly violet light was supposed to deter.

_Makes you look like you're dead._

'Well, I'm not,' he said out loud, and snapped the faucet off.

Dean was waiting.


End file.
